


tuck away the pain

by goomyfish



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here, Aphrodisiacs, Frottage, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goomyfish/pseuds/goomyfish
Summary: show me where it hurtsthis dirty little curse
Relationships: Kiryuu Kyousuke/Infernity Doom Slinger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	tuck away the pain

Outside the ramshackle window of Kiryu's bedroom, a rust-colored sunset descends over the dry plains and dilapidated wooden houses. Inside, indigo shadows crawl up the walls as the sun sinks lower on the horizon, swallowed by the night. No lamps, no candles. Just the jagged corners of a splintering nightstand, a crooked mattress, and the splayed-out husk of a boy who used to own the world. The little world of Satellite, that is. Where orphans and vagabonds go to die. 

He watches a pair of glowing crimson eyes hover in the corner, staring back at them.

This is a new one. Usually, if he sees someone watching him, they don't have red eyes—they don't even have a face. Just a ring of sinister violet, the suggestion of a giant piercing through the concrete. The threat of a second coming.

In other words, Kiryu is used to the hallucinations. The blur of black silhouettes in the corner of his eyes, the sight of his own emaciated corpse on the living room floor. He sits and drinks in the rocking chair when West and Nico are at school, waiting for the body to disappear. On bad days, it'll lay there for hours. On better ones, he'll blink and miss it. Hard to say which is worse, between the milder extremes. But the worst of all things is by far the days where it crawls toward him with a lopsided grin, or it hovers over Yusei's curled-up body on the pavement again, but this time it drives the shrapnel through his chest over and over. It whispers words he can't comprehend but still understands—words that sit heavy in his guts, lining the pit of his stomach like acid that'd kill him quick and scald anybody who tried to help if they got out. So he sits with them. Holds them in. He keeps the poison, the corpses, the whispers, the voices of children crying tucked between his broken ribs where they belong.

Those eyes shining in the dark should be the ones hiding from what they see.

"Go ahead," Kiryu sighs, sitting up. "If you want my soul, come and take it."

Heavy, clinking footsteps. A pair of copper spurs glint in the twilight, and the form of a tall, horned human approaches. Looks human, at least- wait. Could they be real? Kiryu darts for the knife under his pillow and-

"C'mon now. That's no way to treat company," a deep, drawling voice says as a gnarled hand grabs his wrist. "Oughta learn some manners, Sheriff."

Kiryu draws a shallow breath. A cracked, bone-white face leans down, inches away from his. Infernity Doom Slinger chuckles, low and dusty like coal. "You can see me, can't you? Hear me, too. Don't lie." It lifts the revolver in its left hand, spinning it between its fingers before pressing the silver mouth under Kiryu's chin. The gun slowly tilts, pushing Kiryu's head upward until their eyes meet. "Death granted you a gift that lesser mortals can't handle. Good number of 'em go mad when they start seeing us. You're a mighty special case."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I live here—well, I live anywhere you are. Anywhere you take me n' the rest of them cards," it gestures lazily. "They're more than toys. But you know that firsthand, I'd think."

Jaw squared tight, Kiryu watches Doom Slinger prattle on with visible disinterest. He glances down toward the gun. It's tangible. Cold as steel, the safety clicked off. He's sure it's loaded—no idea how, he just knows. There's a bullet in there begging for a taste of him. "What do you want, then? You could kill me easily, if that's what you're after."

"Kill you? No, no. I don't need your soul, my friend. It's already mine, y'see." Though its plaster-skull face doesn't move, Kiryu can feel the chill of a smile between its bare, jagged teeth. "Truth is, I have my eye on you—like I said, you're a special case. You've had two close licks with death, and you still come out on top. I've passed through many mortal hands over the last few hundred years, give or take. Ain't none of 'em quite like you. I've got a vested interest, let's say, in seeing where that pluck takes you. So how's about you think of me as your... guardian devil?"

"I don't need a babysitter." Especially not with the kids around, god. If either of them see the Infernity Circus parading around the house, they won't take it well. They've had enough death for one lifetime. "So get lost."

"Oh, I know that, believe you me. If you die, you die—and you will, one day. I'm just along for the ride. We're both outlaws, Sheriff," it whispers, spinning the barrel of the revolver idly as it speaks. The chambers click on every other word. "We dirty boys oughta stick together, no? There's a kinship to be had in that."

And Kiryu hates it. This demon wears a long brown coat with the same cut as his, both the collar and the length. Its skull reeks of amber whiskey, just like every honey-smoked word it speaks. When his time comes, Kiryu wonders if his spirit will look and act the same. Maybe it already does—maybe they're already the same man. Maybe they've both been downing cheap liquor like water in this hellhole of a desert, just a few hundred years apart.

Maybe looking death itself in the face gets Kiryu a little more excited than he'll admit.

"A kinship, huh?" Kiryu says, a sardonic smile on his lips. If this is some sick hallucination, may as well take advantage of it—or let it take advantage of him. Blow off some steam. "If you think we're alike—if you know what I want—prove it." He reaches out and grabs a fistful of Doom Slinger's collar. "Satisfy me."

Doom Slinger replies only with a humored snort. It finally lifts the gun away from Kiryu's chin, only to tease it against his lips. "Happy to oblige," it murmurs, pressing harder. Kiryu inhales deep through his nose, offering a smirk. Flirting with death is his specialty—he opens his mouth and lets the revolver in, running his tongue along the shaft. He licks it in circles, teasing the top and underside in slow, rolling motions. The adrenaline keeps building, rushing to his head and spreading fast, electric pulses coaxing him to keep going, play it up, lose himself in the metallic flavor of a high-risk reward.

What he doesn't expect is the shove that comes next, forcing the taste of iron in deeper. Kiryu nearly chokes, and the jolt of surprise shoots right down between his legs. His thighs shudder and clench as Doom Slinger jerks the revolver back and forth, fucking his lips hard with a hum of amusement. Bastard. Not to be outdone, Kiryu slips his tongue into the mouth and pushes against the motions—but it's a tighter fit than he realizes, trapping and tugging him as if the gun were sucking him back. A few quiet, muffled moans escape Kiryu as it gags and works him thoroughly. "Mm," he closes his eyes, remembering the concrete on his knees in a back alley some six years ago now, the rain falling slick on his forehead as he sucked Yusei off, letting him thrust into his throat (he got excited, he didn't know better, he was shaking, he felt so good). They were like live wires back then, so full of sparks and ready to set the world ablaze. Kiryu starts sucking the revolver hard, letting the fire catch under his skin.

"I'd get it all the way down your throat if I could," Doom Slinger teases, pulling him back into reality. It watches him with a dark chuckle. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Nice n' snug." Leaning in closer, it looks into Kiryu's glassy eyes as it stuffs his mouth full. "Stretching you good..."

As Doom Slinger speaks it reaches down to unbuckle its belt with one clawed hand. The leather comes loose easily; it lets go of the revolver handle, and to Kiryu's amazement, the thrusting continues without anyone controlling it. It just floats there, gleefully using his mouth. Doom Slinger keeps its hands busy tying the belt around Kiryu's wrists, pinning both hands together over his head. "Relax."

Then it grasps Kiryu's hips, holding him in place. Kiryu breathes harder through his nose as he falls back onto the mattress, letting his jaw go slack around the gun fucking his face. Doom Slinger's sharp nails dig into his skin as it mounts him—the searing pain only heightens the pleasure as their clothed bodies rub against each other. "I'll give you everything you want. Just like you asked," it laughs, grinding down hard. "Careful what you wish for."

"Mmgh!" Kiryu's back arches at the friction of Doom Slinger's concealed cock against his. It ruts and strokes him up and down—he can feel thick, inhuman ridges and veins, the steady throb of a much bigger length under its jeans. Getting pinned and tied down and rubbed hard while the revolver starts sucking his tongue into the shaft makes his eyes roll back, his legs go stiff, his feet curl, god, please-

"Try this on for size."

A faint, dark purple aura like billows of smoke surrounds both of them. Kiryu has seen it before—glowing clouds surround him in duels, in times of fight or flight. "My aura—our aura," Doom  Slinger says, slowing its thrusts to a teasing crawl. "It responds to us. To our desires. You've felt it before… not like this, though. Buckle up."

At first it's barely there: a faint tingling, spreading from Kiryu's core out to his limbs. Then it builds, rising, heating him up from head to toe. He squirms. The surge of energy keeps growing and intensifies into a steady burn—by now Kiryu starts to tremble uncontrollably, heaving and sweating as every physical sensation pulls him closer and closer to climax. Every touch, every inch of his skin sears with pleasure, all of him an erogenous zone for Doom Slinger to exploit. "Feels good, don't it?" Its nails dig harder into Kiryu's hips, drawing tiny droplets of blood and forcing a strained, drawn-out moan from his throat. "We're not even done yet, cowboy. No," it lays fully on top of him, cozying up and projecting its voice right into his ear. "I'm gonna ride you hard 'til you come, and then some."

Kiryu moans louder as Doom Slinger grips him tighter and pulls him into its thrusts, its cock grinding harder and faster than before. The revolver hastily shoves itself into his mouth again and again, enticing Kiryu to suck and he does, he does and it rewards him with more hungry fucking, pinning his throat down to the bed. His fingers strain against the leather at his pale wrists, his thoughts fade into mindless attempts at bucking his hips into Doom Slinger's as it keeps him held down and fucks him in the violet glow and ohh god it fucks and fucks him and yes yes more take it take him take it all-

"Mmh, ghhk," Kiryu spasms, shaking head to toe as his muscles clench with anticipation.  _ "Mmmgh!" _

He comes hard and convulses, his hips twitching erratically as Doom Slinger rubs him out dry. The dark aura begins to dissipate as his cock gushes, emptying at the mercy of the monster on top of him; he collapses onto the mattress and tries to catch his breath as Doom Slinger takes its pleasure, gasping when he feels that impossibly thick, ridged cock  _ swell _ with beads of fluid running up the shaft. It moans low and hungry like a beast as it finishes, and Kiryu almost begs through a mouthful of metal to have it inside him, wishes he could feel that hot, infernal jet of cum fill him up.

Next time. For sure. But right now he's too exhausted to think about that, splayed out underneath his personal demon without a drop of stamina left.

It takes skill to wear him out like this.

"You'll sleep good tonight," Doom Slinger says, untying Kiryu's wrists. It slips its belt back on and pops the revolver out of Kiryu's mouth, holstering it. As Kiryu catches his breath it crawls into the bed beside him, reclining in content. "I told you. I know everything you want," it folds its arms behind its head. "As if I want it myself."

Maybe it’s less about skill, then. Kiryu closes his eyes and starts drifting off, melting into the abyss behind his eyes. No need to dignify that with a response.

"Night, Sheriff."

Doom Slinger's rumbling voice sends him off to sleep, tingling cozily in his bones...

And in his dreams he feels hot leather on his wrists again, two bodies pressed against him from both sides. 

Somebody whimpers, and he's not sure if it was him. Hard to tell between the sensation of nails dragging down his hips, of a hot mouth licking and kissing his chest. He can barely see or think straight as teeth and tongue play with his nipples, sucking him into delirium.

"Go on, boy," Doom Slinger drawls in Kiryu's ear, putting a hand on the back of Yusei's head and stroking his hair. Yusei looks up and releases him with a wet pop, lips glossy and parted, his blue eyes glazed over. "He's all yours."

"Yeah," Yusei murmurs, staring into Kiryu's eyes as if hypnotized, entranced. "Kiryu, I…"

He leans in for a deep, tonguing kiss that Kiryu knows he doesn't deserve to remember in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> quite possibly the most pearl-clutchable song on my kiryu playlist: https://youtu.be/6NCdZwKcGIg 
> 
> anyway, i wasn't going to bother editing or posting this until i saw how many people on twitter were Really excited about it. didnt realize how many cardfuckers i know? this is as dirty as i think i can get writing fic, so yeesh. here you go, you animals
> 
> thanks (?) for reading!


End file.
